A slightly different story
by moonlightfall
Summary: AU/ FTL/ Regina's parents start both to abuse her. What happens when Regina's real father saves her? Will the dark curse still be cast? I'm really bad at summaries but please give this a try. Warnings: abuse,incest, non-con


**_Disclaimer: Don't own ouat  
Summary: Regina's parents both abuse her, what will happen with Regina when she got help from her real father?Will the dark curse still be casted?__  
Warning:Non-con, incest,abuse  
Mistakes are mine_**

"If you don't show her her wifely duties than I do it.",Cora threatened her husband and grabbed his throat. "I'll do it! I'll do it. But please don't hurt her afterwards." "Me hurting her? I just want the best for her and now it's your turn. No king wants a young inexperienced woman in bed."

Henry stood up and went defeated in the room of his 15-years old daughter. He knocked softly and opened the door. Regina sat on her chair in front of her vanity. "Daddy. What happened? I'm not finished dressed yet.",Regina asked concerned and stood up. "I'm here because...",Henry wiped his tears. "Daddy?",Regina asked scared and stepped towards him. He grabbed her arms and pulled her flush against him.

"Daddy... why... why are you here?" "I...I have to teach you your wifely duties...",he said and Regina gasped. She tried to step out of his range but he held her and she started to tremble. "Daddy... Please don't do that... Please...",Regina begged and Henry stroke over her cheek softly. "It's either me or your mother, Regina. Your mother won't be soft.",he whispered and softly brought her to the bed.

"Will it hurt?",Regina asked him when she laid down and he stood at the bed and undressed himself. "In the first few minutes yes but then never again.",he answered and Regina swallowed scared the lump in her throat. When he was undressed he took Regina's undergarments off and spread her legs. "Daddy...",Regina whispered scared. "Sshh. It'll be all good afterwards.",he answered and kissed his daughter on the lips.

Regina felt like she had to vomit but she just laid there and endured it. Her father slowly kissed his way down her body. When he reached her breast he started to suck on one nipple and massaged the other breast. Regina's breathe hitched and she started to cry. "It'll be okay...",her father whispered and kissed his way further down to her sex. "Your future husband may won't caress your body like me, Regina. Enjoy it as long as you can."

He softly sucked on her clit and dipped his index finger in her cunt. She whimpered and tried to press her legs together to stop this but her father just kept them spread and continued licking and sucking her. "Daddy... Please stop... Please.",She begged him but he now started to ignore it.

He started to get horny and thought about the benefits for Regina. If he continues this with her Cora wouldn't hurt her anymore. He felt his erection against her leg. "It's for your best, darling. Your mother won't hurt you and your future husband will be satisfied with your skills. No one could ever hurt you again.",he said and crawled back on top of her. "I can endure her, Daddy... I can't do this, please stop." "Stop acting like a child, Regina.",he snapped and Regina shut up scared.

"It'll be all good, Regina. No one will ever be this nice to you than me.",he said and put her leg on his shoulder and positioned the tip of his cock against her entrance. Regina bit her lip and looked in her father's face when he entered her the first time. She cried out in pain and he silenced her with a kiss. She tasted herself on his lips and almost vomited.

After some thrusts the pain was gone but Regina felt so dirty and looked away. She saw two brown eyes watching her and she silently mouthed "Help me." but the two eyes just disappeared in the shadow. Regina sobbed and felt how her father thrusted faster and faster before he came. "Oh,Regina! Regina!",he moaned and spilled his semen in her cunt.

He laid down next to her and tried to catch his breath. "That was the only time, right Dad?",Regina asked sobbing and he pulled her against him. "No but I'll do it to protect you. Cora won't hurt you any longer.",he answered and kissed her forehead. "It was terrible, Daddy... Can't we just say that you... that you did this and just don't do it?",she asked but he shook his head.

In this moment Cora came back in and smiled satisfied. "So. I can assume you introduced her into her future lifestyle?",Cora asked and he nodded ashamed. Regina grabbed her sheets and tried to wrap them around her when her mother magicked them away. Regina directly covert her private parts and looked away. "You have to learn what your husband wants and thats definitely not a woman who hides from him.",Cora scolded her and Regina just nodded.

They left her alone and she put her nightgown on and took the chair in front of a window. She sat down and looked in the sky. Cursing her life. Cursing her mother for making her father so cruel to her. She saw a shooting star and closed her eyes. "I wish I could have a new family.",Regina whispered and sighed.

The next day Regina woke up and felt the aftereffects of the previous night. A maid helped her in her new gown and brought her to the breakfast table to dine with her parents who were already seated. Regina shyly sat down and looked on her plate.

"Sit straight, Regina.",Cora snapped and Regina obeyed. "Your lessons continue this evening,Regina." "What? No, please not.",Regina said wide eyed and Cora growled. "You still have to learn many things.",she said and looked at Henry. "Yes...",he breathed out and Regina stood up. "I'm not hungry anymore.",Regina said and ran out of the room.

The next few weeks were like Regina's first night with her father. He would come into her room and would try to explain her that either that or brutal beating and raping from her mother it would be. Every night she cried herself in sleep and every morning she would avoid or left breakfast early.

"_I'm going to escape after this._",Regina thought and waited until her father came with a grunt. "You did so well, Regina.",he said lovingly and Regina just looked away. "Thank you father...",she answered and he sighed. "You know why I do this, Regina." "Yes... Could you leave me now, please? I'm tired.",Regina said and he nodded. He put his clothes on and walked out of her room.

Regina hastily packed some of her things before she snuck out of the room. She crept to a back door of their estate and fled into the shadow of the woods. Regina just ran without thinking where she wanted to go until she ran into a person. She fell on the ground and looked up scared.

An older man was standing in front of her, studying her. "I...I'm sorry... I... I didn't see you.",Regina rambled and crawled backwards. " You are running away from your parents, aren't you?",the man asked and Regina nodded shyly. He held her a hand out and she took it scared. He pulled her back on her feet and took her bag.

"Who are you?",Regina asked the man who grinned. "I'll tell you. But we have to go away from here. Your mother will find you, if we won't hurry." "You know my mother?",Regina asked the man and followed him when he started moving. "Yes. But I'll tell you later.",he said and Regina grabbed his arm scared. He smiled softly at her and brought her to his little castle.

The man showed her a room. "That's your room, if you like.",the man said and Regina gasped. She looked around and nodded. "I... thank you, your Highness." "Oh, I'm not a highness.",the man said giggling and Regina looked ashamed. "I'm just a wealthy man. Anyway, I told you that we would speak and I bet you are hungry, so why don't we move this conversation to the dining room?",he asked and Regina nodded.

She didn't know why she felt safe with this strange man but he rescued her and gave her a room and food. They went into the dining room where the man magicked her a plate with food. She gasped and stepped back. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you with magic like your mother used to. Sit down and I'll explain everything, Regina.",he said and Regina looked at him. "How do you know my name?",she asked confused and he smiled.

"You'll see.",he said and sat down. Regina sat down and directly shoved the food in her mouth. She was so hungry and he smiled. "Careful. You haven't eaten so much lately. You will throw up if you eat to fast.",the man said softly and Regina slowed a little bit down. "I'm sorry." "You did nothing wrong, Regina.",the man said and Memories flooded Regina's brain.

_"Hey Regina. Did you sleep well?",the man asked her. She laid in her crib and looked up in this chocolate brown eyes. She giggled at that man. Tried to grab his hands and play with his fingers but he lifted her up and rocked her softly while nuzzling her with a stuffed animal._

She looked at him and stopped eating. "You... you were visiting me when I was a baby...",Regina said and he smirked. "Until you turned 3 and then your mother build a protection spell around your room so that neither me nor your father could enter in the night.",he said and Regina bit her lip. "I loved that animal.",she whispered and he smiled. He waved with his hand and the stuffed animal sat next to her plate.

She took it and smiled. "Who are you?",she asked him and he sighed. "My name is Rumpelstiltskin. I'm your biological father.",he said and she choked on the water she just drank. "You... what?" "Your mother and I... we had an affair before she married your father. I taught her magic and she would bear my child. I loved her... but power was more important for her. I re-started visiting you a few weeks ago... when... I can't even think about what your 'father' did to you..."

"You won't send me back?",Regina asked him and he shook his head. "Never, Regina. They would do all these things again. You are just 15... not even in the age to marry..." "I could decide?",Regina asked and he nodded. "Yes, Regina. I will never force you in such life changing decisions." "Thank you...fa..." "You don't have to call me father if you don't feel well saying it. I can and I will wait for you.",Rumpel said and Regina smiled grateful. "Thank you."

After Regina ate and they talked a bit she went into her new room. She smiled when she opened the closet just to find it full with colorful dresses and riding gear. "Rumpelstiltskin?",she asked into the room and her father appeared next to her. "Is that really for me?",she asked and looked at him. "Yes, but you have a lot more. Follow me.",he said and led her through a door into a big bathroom.

"I...I can't swim, Rumpelstiltskin." "Firstly call me Rumpel and secondly I can teach you.",he said and went to the swimming pool. Regina followed him and slowly stepped into the water. He was taller than her and didn't need to stand on his toes while Regina stopped on the fifth stair. He went to her and held a hand out for her. She took it and clung to him.

He taught her how to move and after half an hour she swam her first 10 feet alone. He held her when she was in range and they shared a laugh. "Thank you, Rumpel.",she whispered and he stroke softly over her hair. "You are welcome, Regina.",he answered and they got out of the water. He disappeared and Regina dried herself before she went to bed. Maybe this new life would be the life she ever wanted.

**TBC...?**


End file.
